Six drabbles each with a different theme slash!
by Sweetlydarkjenn
Summary: Six drabbles: Each rated from PG to R. Some fluffy, some darker.


Six drabbles: Each rated from PG to R. Some fluffy, some darker.  
Pairings: D/H, H/R, D/R,D/Blaise, Hr/Pa (femmeslash).  
The pairing will be mentioned before each new drabble, along with a word that I based the drabble on.  
  
Warning for Drug Use in the Draco/Ron drabble!

* * *

**Harry/Draco,** _Kiss_

Harry was stunned, godsmacked, totally unprepared for walking into his bedroom and seeing this… this attrocity, this sight. Sweet Jesus, he'd gone mad and not realised.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Draco did another little _swishy _hip movement, that made Harry groan low in his throat, and mime the words to some song; arse undulating disturbingly sexy in a pair of 'Kiss me, I'm British' underpants.

Draco Malfoy, Lord of Slytherin, King of Elegant Cool, was currently dancing around and miming, _miming! _Harrys brain was screaming, to Prince.

"You've been watching _Pretty Women _again, haven't you?" Harry asked, smirking slightly (Oh, the bad habits you pick up when dating a slytherin) when Draco squeaked attractively and twirled round to face Harry.

The pink blush spreading across Draco's face was delicious "Maybe," he admitted with a frown, one hand trying to hide a hairbrush behind his back.

Harry's smirk widened.

* * *

**Draco/Ron**, _Tip_

The tip of the needle glistened, a drop of liquid escaping, Ron watching it roll down the needle until it gathered at the base. Draco flicked the plunger – making sure all air was removed – before pulling Rons arm close to his chest, hugging it slightly.

"Lie your arm out flat"

Ron obeyed, arm stretched out as far as possible, freckled skin the colour of cream and Draco's fingers patting his inner elbow.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, voice heavy and dull.

"Finding a vein," Draco smiled slightly which didn't reach his eyes "I've got to find a vein"

Rons arm started to throb, the belt that Draco had tied around his bicep earlier was stopping the blood flow but Ron was passed caring. He watched Draco worry his lip with his teeth but resisted the urge to lean over and slick his slightly swollen lip, Draco had promised time for that later.

"Found it"

* * *

**Hermione/Pansy**, _Suffering_

White thighs, thighs hidden all summer under long skirts, were parted with wicked abandonment, hips rising rapidly as Pansy flicked her tongue and twisted her fingers, fingers bending and rubbing _just so _and feeling muscles clench around them.

Hands clenched in hair as black as coal, pulling and tugging and hurting, which made Pansy rub harder and flick and sucker quicker until harsh pants echoed around the empty room louder before being stopped by a fist pressed against lips as red as blood.

Pansy stood slowly, wiping her face with the palm of her hand, and looked at Hermione. Flushed, beautiful, Hermione who couldn't (_wouldn't)_ meet her gaze, Pansy watching her rise awkwardly and push her skirt into place, eyes on anything other than Pansy before she turned and walked to the door.

"Same time tomorrow, Granger?" She asked, trying not to let anything other than bored complancey show in her tone, no hope, no pain.

Hermione gave a slight nod, paused at the door, then left.

Pansy knew what suffering was.

* * *

**Harry/Ron,** _Proud_

The bed was slightly too soft, the matress old and had obviously seen better days, the headboard rubbed against the wall – removing wallpaper which had seen better days too – the frame creaked, and Harry was sure that there was a leak in the roof directly above his pillow, drops of water finding their way in and plauging him when he was sleeping, like some sort of chinese torture but –

The wallpaper that was left was a gaudy pattern of swirls and flowers, coloured in the harshest red and orange Harry had ever laid eyes on, looking at the carpet Harry had to smother a giggle – the carpet was pattened with hundreds of clowns, all grinning inanly up at him.

"I know its not much" Ron started.

"Its – Ron, its. Fuck. I love it" Harry laughed, sliding his fingers between Rons "I fucking love it – do you know how long I've waited for a place of my own – our own?"

"You love it?" Ron was looking at Harry like he'd grown another head "_Love _it?"

Harry considered "Well – ok – maybe not love it, but I don't think I could be more proud of this horrid little house, because, well, because it's ours. Though I'm definitely changing the bloody carpet"

Ron laughed.

* * *

**Harry/Draco,** _trance_

"What the _fuck_ is this place?"

"This, Draco, is a club." Harry passed Draco a bottle and took a swig from his own.

"Harry," Draco took the bottle and frowned "Have you brought me to a fucking muggle club?"

"Yes Draco, I have, and see the people all around? They're muggles" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked enquiringly at Draco "Is there a problem?"

Draco gingerly sipped the drink, perfect pouting lips wrapping around the head, Harry inhaled sharply, knowing just how perfect those lips felt wrapped around him.

Draco regarded him sullenly "And the noise?"

"Trance, Draco, its called trance music." Harry reached out and rubbed his knuckles over the cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass, smiling slightly as Draco arched closer to him.

"And we're staying for one drink and then you're taking me home and fucking me into the wall?"

Harry blinked, wondering how Draco could make something so dirty sound so innocent, how he could look so innocent while saying it.

Harry tangled his fingers in the white locks, pulling Draco flush against his body, "How about we just forget the drink?"

* * *

**Draco/Blaise,** _BFG (Big Friendly Giant - This is the strangest thing I've ever written, or admitted to anyway, you should just skip this one!)_

"I had a dream last night"

"Oh?" Blaise watched Draco settle himself against his body, leg slipping between spread thigh, hand settling over his collarbone, finger tips brushing gently.

"Yes" Draco answered "Remember when we were children? Aunt Bella use to tell stories of the Big Friendly Giant? Do you remember?"

Blasie frowned, trying to work out where this conversation could possibly be heading, following Dracos conversations was never easy – more so since he'd developed a liking for riddles. "Vaguly, wasn't he the nasty, pureblood child eater?"

"Exactly" A tongue snaked out, following the lead of Dracos fingers and leaving a wet trail behind; Blaise shifted, pressing his groin harder against Dracos thigh.

"And? Is there a point?"

Draco was gently pushing back on Blaise, rubbing himself deliciously on hard hipbone, "I had a dream with the giant in it, only it differed from Aunt Bella's story – this giant was invisible"

"Draco," A moan was pulled from him as Draco slipped his hand into his pants, pulling sharply on his cock "_Is there a point?_"

Kisses were placed along his jaw, soft and delicated before he nipped the soft skin, hand working harder in Blaise's pants "I had the big friendly _invisible_ giant fuck me, stretching me wide, you should have heard me scream"

Blaise came.


End file.
